


Collar

by cedalodon



Series: The Hunter and the Hunted [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Collars, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon
Summary: Kitty gets a collar ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Hunter and the Hunted [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023354
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Collar

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'll do it, and I did it! Enjoy!

**Collar**

  
  


“What are we doing here, Marinette?” Adrien asked, perplexed.

“I thought we’d go shopping for a bit. We need equipment if you’re gonna become a hunter.” It had been a month now, and Adrien was still getting used to living among other humans.

They had a… unique relationship. Adrien disliked the thought of not being with Marinette because he was afraid that she would leave him behind, whilst Marinette didn’t like the thought of leaving Adrien by himself because she didn’t know what trouble he might get into. They even shared a room in the inn where they were staying. 

“Okay, but why the pet store?”

“Oh, you’re also getting a collar.”

“I…. what?” Adrien sputtered. 

“You’re getting a collar.” Marinette repeated as they entered the store. Adrien still couldn’t believe it. “But why?”

“Look.” Marinette said. “If you ever meet any hunters in your cat form when I’m not around, what do you think will happen?”

Adrien nodded in understanding. “Nothing good.”

“Exactly. If you wear a collar however, people will see that you aren’t just any wild cat.” Marinette thought it over. “Maybe they’ll wonder who in the world managed to tame a werecat, but that’s something we can worry about later.”

“The point is,” she continued, “that people see you aren’t dangerous and that you have somewhere you belong. That’s it.” With that, Marinette turned around, leaving a frozen Adrien behind to go look for the accessory. 

“A place I belong?” Adrien whispered to himself quietly. A small smile stretched across his face. 

“Adrien,” Marinette called. “ Where are you?”

“Coming,'' he replied before he made his way over to where Marinette was standing.

“Okay, so I’m thinking green, to match your eyes. Any thoughts?” Marinette asked him as she held a green leather collar with black horizontal stripes to his neck.

“I love it.” Adrien replied with a smile. 

“Great.”

\------

“Are you okay Adrien?” Marinette asked as they made their way back to the inn where they were staying, their arms filled with his new equipment. The inn was temporary as it made no sense to buy a house they were only gonna stay in a few days a month. 

Adrien was already wearing his collar. It suited him perfectly. 

Marinette had thought that he liked the collar, but that was apparently not the case as Adrien seemed to get more and more uncomfortable as the seconds passed. He was also beginning to turn quite red.

Marinette stopped to check the collar for what felt like the hundredth time now. She still was able to slide two fingers between the collar and his neck. Nope, the collar was not choking him. He had enough space to breathe freely. “What’s wrong Adrien?”

Adrien shied away. “I-I’m okay.” He stuttered quickly. “I’m fine.” Marinette sighed. “Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won’t get mad or anything.”

Adrien looked conflicted, then confidence overtook his face, and he told her what was on his mind. “Is it normal?” He asked. “I feel like people are staring at me. At the collar.”

“Oh, well it’s not necessarily ‘normal’, but it’s fine. No one’s gonna say anything and besides,” Marinette picked up the equipment and continued walking. “Better this misunderstanding than any other one.”

“Okay,” Adrien caught up with her quickly. “but what if I transform? Won’t the collar break?” As embarrassing as it was, he didn’t want the collar to break. It was his first gift from Marinette. 

“Nope! The collar has magic in it. It is very flexible concerning its size, so that won’t be a problem.” Marinette chuckled. “We could even add a bell. So I won’t lose track of you.” Marinette lifted her hand and made a flicking motion, as if she was flicking a bell on his collar.

Adrien blushed, but Marinette had already stepped into their inn. “You coming, Adrien?”

“Yes.” he replied and made his way into the inn. There was a spring in his step.

He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun. Big thank you to elsie_noir for beta reading this peace as well. 
> 
> Start of the next series; Magic, is tomorrow. Stay tuned!


End file.
